Traditional light sources include incandescent, high-intensity discharge (HID), and compact-fluorescent (CFL) light sources, all of which emit light in all directions (i.e., non-directional light beam). To direct the non-directional light beam down from and out of a recessed fixture, lighting manufacturers have traditionally designed reflectors using a parabolic shape, which is intended to focus the non-directional light beam toward an illuminated target (e.g., a floor or wall surface). Rapid advancements in light-emitting diode (“LED”) technology have caused manufacturers to replace the traditional light sources with LED light sources, which are inherently directional light sources. The manufacturers have continued using traditional reflectors (e.g., parabolic-shaped reflectors) to minimize glare; however, LED light sources are inherently less diffuse emitters than these traditional light sources resulting in additional lighting designs concerns. For example, the combination of LED light sources with a traditional reflector may produce a light beam with a light pattern having a harsh edge between a center beam light area and a peripheral light area (surrounding the center beam light area) of the light beam, which is aesthetically unappealing in spot or narrow flood light applications.